The 'Break' Up Ramification
by kelli.k
Summary: This is the third idea that crossed my mind. I try to keep them IC as much as possible. These characters do not belong to me. Enjoy! Reviews are aprreciated ;)
1. Chapter 1

The 'Break' Up Ramification

* * *

The hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. Sheldon had been patiently waiting for 64,800 minutes, which meant 3,888,000 seconds without Amy.

That was the longest he had ever gone without even a text exchange from Amy in the five years he has known her.

That was 3,888,000 seconds too much without her.

He promised to be patient, he wanted to respect her decision for some space and time but every man has his patience and this is where _**his**_ ends!

45 whole days. That's how long he was gone, that's how long he was willing to wait and not a second longer.

During these 45 days, he kept replaying the last five years in his head. He realized that he had been an ass at times and that he had been difficult as well, but he also felt that he had made great strides over the past year alone.

Never would he admit openly and willingly that he loved someone _if_ he really didn't believe it. Why couldn't Amy see how far he had come?

This is what enraged him the most. And now that he was completely ready to commit to her…to marry her…and she had the audacity to ask for time to re-evaluate their situation. MALARKEY!

He grabbed his bag and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

An hour later he was at Amy's.

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy, open the door!"

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy, open the door!"

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy, open the door!"

She opened the door and saw his eyes…they were dark and his look, weary but fierce.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here and why are you yelling?" she stated calmly even though her knees were almost ready to give out at the sight of him. There was something dark and rough about him…something manly that made her all squishy inside.

"The question is not what _I'm_ doing here but rather what are _you_ doing?" he replied in a stern tone.

"Sheldon, I …," but she was cut off. He walked right passed her, dropped his bag on the floor next to the couch and took a seat in _his_ spot.

"We need to wrap this 'break' up," he stated.

"What if I need more time?" she asked somewhat annoyed.

"Oh really?" he said ironically. "You need more time Amy? Why? Why do you need more time? What have I done that was so terrible that you need more time?" he demanded to know.

"What have you done?! Are you seriously asking me this question after a month or so?"

"A month or so! A month or so? Try 45 days Amy! It's been 45 days! What do you want from me?!" he said now clearly more agitated than before.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to catch up! I'm tired of fighting for crumbs of your affection! I'm tired of being patient! I mean, seriously… what the hell Sheldon!"

He sits back on the couch, folds his arms across his chest and gives her a dirty look.

"How exactly have you been _patient_?" he questioned.

"I've been waiting for you to be ready emotionally and physically with me for years now," she replied.

"Oh really? Is that so? He said sarcastically. "As I recall, **you** were the one who said all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus were off the table. When _exactly_ did you put them on the table Amy?"

"When you asked me to be your girlfriend. I assumed you understood what being in a boy-girl relationship constituted," she answered back.

"I did and I do, however, when I asked you to be my girlfriend, I had also said that _nothing_ would change physical or otherwise. Then I stipulated it in a written agreement- which again, _you_ agreed to."

Amy was stumped for words. Sheldon did have a valid point. She had agreed to everything and all too willingly, a mistake she now regrets.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" he asked.

"You're right. I did agree," she sadly admitted.

Lowering his voice he asked, "Then I'm asking you again. How have _you_ been patient?"

"I don't know how to answer that now Sheldon."

He could see that her eyes started to get watery and he didn't like seeing her sad and teary but he had to remind her that things were not as one-sided as she had made them out to be. He continued speaking to her in a calm demeanor.

"You never challenged what I wrote in the agreement; you went along with it so I assumed _you_ were satisfied with the pace. I've been satisfied. I've gotten to know you and slowly build up these feelings of love I have for you. I didn't fall in love with you because the 'sex was good' as some would say. I fell in love with you as a person, quirks and all. I knew I wanted to be with you and only you so that is why I asked you to be my girlfriend in the first place. Well, that and the fact that I didn't want you dating anyone else…especially Stuart"

He shook his head in disappointment.

"I thought that we had and have the rest of our lives to explore other facets of our relationship. I thought that is what you wanted as well."

"I do want that Sheldon."

"So why are you re-evaluating this?" he asked with a sigh.

'Because you seem to take it for granted that I'll always be here no matter what. It seems that I'm not a priority to you. I'm not always going to be around if I feel I'm not _**wanted**_ Sheldon, agreement or no agreement," she replied with a heavy heart.

"Of course I want you. Where would you get a silly idea like that?" he asked.

"From you!" she said sharply. "Every time you do something without any consideration for _**my**_ feelings it leads me to believe that YOU don't want me!

I need proof Sheldon, tangible proof that you truly need me and want me in your life."

"Isn't the relationship agreement proof enough?" he asked.

'No! It isn't! At this point that agreement seems to be holding us back. We are a couple. We are supposed to be in love. I shouldn't feel restricted to touch you and be with you because a stupid agreement says it's not 'date night'!" she said as she heightened her voice and did the air quote sign for the last two words.

"Again, I don't see where you are going with this. You, yourself, have approved of every single amendment we have made in that so called 'stupid' agreement," he said as he did the air quote thing back to her. "Secondly, I have never pushed you away or stopped _you_ from touching _me_. You do that all on your own little lady."

"What!" she shouted.

"What you heard! You were the one who grabbed my hand that night after meeting Zach and then just let it go saying ' _nope…nothing_ '," he sounded condescending. "That was rather disheartening for me. It made it clear to me that you just wanted to be friends. Moreover, that same year you got drunk and kissed me…right here...on this very spot," he said as he pointed to his location on the couch. 'Did I push you away? No… I actually thought the kiss was fascinating. It was my first kiss with a girl I was fond of. And that time when the girls didn't include you in dress shopping…you turned to me for comfort because I came to check up on you. We cuddled Amy! Did I push you away then? No! We weren't even in a formal relationship!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but I also remember asking for physical contact that night and you refused," she replied.

"I was not going to engage in coitus just because you felt bad Amy! Sex is reserved to be shared with the person you love. It's not just another activity like playing ping pong!" he retorted.

"Really? That's what you honestly think about sex Sheldon?" she asked in response to his impassioned statement.

"Of course it is," he said quietly not quite believing he had uttered that sentiment himself.

"That's so romantic…not to mention old world of you."

"Amy, if I were interested in 'getting laid' as some people put it, I had my opportunities. It wasn't something I was interested in until you came along."

"But you say you love me now but we still don't touch like that. We don't even kiss like that…or anything like _that_."

"That is true," he said as he looked down. "But still, I haven't warded you off from touching me. I'm working really hard to overcome my phobias and nervousness where you are concerned." Amy continued to listen to him, trying to configure his reasoning.

"We hug, kiss, hold hands and even cuddle. I've applied Vapo rub on your chest that time you were ill. I've even spanked your bottom." He smiled as the image of him swatting her lush posterior came to him but snapped out of it rather quickly. He was there for a purpose…not to reminisce about such events.

"…and all of that in 3 years. I was never able to touch anyone all my life! Don't you see how much I try for you? For us? I've even talked dirty to you!"

"Well, yes, I suppose you have been trying," she said while contemplating what he just stated.

"I have," he said honestly but turned the situation right around again. "What's your excuse though? Do you have phobias as well?" he said as his eyes pierced through her.

"What!" she exclaimed. "No, of course I don't!"

"Well then, why are _you_ afraid to touch me?" he questioned.

It was a completely valid question at that… _on his part and from his perspective_.

"I'm scared that you'll overreact and disappear." She replied.

"I've just proven to you that I've never pushed your touch away. I'm the one who has issues…which I'm dealing with. When I kissed you on the train...what did you do? Nothing! I put my hands on your body Amy and _you_ froze."

"Hey! You caught me off guard," she said defensively.

"And you've been caught off guard for practically every kiss since then because I don't remember you laying your hands on me until that day at the tree lot under the mistletoe." He said with derision.

"That's not true Sheldon Cooper! I've touched you before that! I've hugged you before…quite a few times in fact and _**you**_ never reciprocated them until the day I almost left you after that Mars fiasco!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVE ISSUES!" he yelped while turning bright red in the face.

"Well, you know what? I'M TIRED OF YOUR ISSUES WHERE THEY CONCERN ME!" she yelled back. "I want to be loved wholly and completely without fears Sheldon! I don't want to be the 'next best thing'. I don't want to be in competition for your affection with a TV show!" she continued yelling.

"I see," he stated calmly and coldly. "Then I believe we have reached an impasse."

"I suppose we have," Amy said solemnly.

* * *

 **This is not the end… just a twist…you know,** _ **for the dramatic effect**_ ;)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The 'Break' Up Ramification …Chapter 2

* * *

 ** _ready for more?_**

* * *

"So what do you propose we do about it?" he asked.

"What _can_ we do about it? I'll sign the termination agreement and we'll go our separate ways."

This thought made Amy extremely sad. Was she really letting Sheldon go… just like that? Was their relationship not worth fighting for? What about the circle of friends she had acquired, would she lose them too? Tears streamed down her cheek at the realization that this was possibly the end.

"Fine. If you believe that is what's best." Sheldon held his composure. He wasn't quite willing to let her off the hook that easily though. They had invested 5 years of their time into this and well, Sheldon Cooper is not a quitter.

"I see no other choice here," Amy added.

"Counterproposal then," he said confidently as he wiped the tears from her cheek.

"What?" Amy said listening in disbelief.

'You marry me," he declared.

"WHAT?" now not believing what had come out of his mouth.

"Are you deaf woman? I said **marry me** ," yelling out the last part.

"How can I marry you if we are ending this relationship?" she questioned.

'It's simple. We end this phase of our relationship and proceed to a new, permanent arrangement that will benefit us both. Total and utter commitment."

"Sheldon, you can't even touch me! How are you ready for such a huge step?" she enquired.

"I can touch you. You are the only one I can touch and want to touch. Believe me, I want to touch you in more ways than one. If you hadn't cut me off on our anniversary, I don't know if I would have restrained myself," he stated.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Well, I hadn't planned on anything in particular but let's just say I was prepared for anything that may have _come up_. And just so you know…the only reason I wouldn't let you in my room on prom night was that I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you," he asserted.

"I want your hands on me," she uttered.

"Yes, but you had a panic attack just because I said I loved you. If I had tried anything else, you may have fainted. I, on the other hand, had a panic attack because you were stunning that night and my libido lost control just looking at you!" he managed to verbalize.

Amy just sat there looking at him awe-struck. Her jaw even dropped.

"Here, let me close that for you." Sheldon said as he gently took hold of her chin and lifted to close it.

"Sheldon, I had no idea."

"Well of course you didn't. You never ask me directly what I'm thinking about…you just assume," he replied.

"Alright then, I'll ask you directly. Why did you mention watching The Flash while we were making out?" she asked inquisitively.

"I was thinking how much I liked kissing you and then how much I wanted to lay you down right then and there and have my way with you. So, the Flash comment was a distraction for a split second to regain composure."

"Hoo!"

"Not Who… the Flash!"

"Sheldon, hoo is an expre…oh, never mind. You'll never get it," she said.

"It's an expression _you_ use to express sexual desire, correct?" he said with a sly grin.

'Yes," she replied shyly.

"The same expression you used to talk about that Neanderthal Zach, am I correct?" he asked.

"You remember that? Oh yes, you do… you have an eidetic memory."

"Of course I do and not just because I have an eidetic memory. I was quite upset then."

"Why? We were just friends," she said taken aback.

"We were, but even then I wanted you to be all mine. I'm quite possessive. "

"I did get the impression that you were jealous but you denied that as well," she added.

"Looking back now, I suppose I was. I couldn't understand the reason for my jealousy and as you so rightfully stated, I _was_ suppressing it. Enough jibber-jabber though. We are digressing from the topic. Do you want to marry me Amy Farrah Fowler? Do you want _me_ , flaws and all?"

"With the understanding that certain things change and our love can blossom to its full potential, I would not object to characterizing you as my fiancé," she said using his words …the same words he had used to alter their relationship paradigm back then.

"Clever wording Dr. Fowler," he replied.

Amy just winked at him but then a terrible thought crossed her mind.

"Wait," she said as she touched his hand as he was going to open his messenger bag.

"How do I know that this is not some ploy to buy yourself some time? I mean, will we get engaged and then wait another five years before we actually get married and engage in physical activities?" she said cautiously.

"Amy, I am a man possessing many traits but I'm not a sadist! Why would I want to torture you or me like that? I already think the year Leonard and Penny have been engaged is too long. If you want…we can get married tomorrow," he said in a serious tone.

"You must be joking," she expressed in amazement.

"I don't kid about things like this. I have even filled out the paperwork for the marriage licenses. We could go down to City Hall tomorrow and get married."

"Really? You want to marry me … _tomorrow_?" she asked rather overwhelmed.

"But I have always dreamt of a big wedding."

"I don't agree that one needs a big and expensive wedding, but if that's what you want, that's what we will do. Whatever you want Amy. Personally, I don't care how or where we get married. I only want you…all the time…to be mine. If you need or want all that hippy-dippy stuff, fine by me," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, Sheldon." she said misty-eyed.

"I can't promise you that everything will be perfect because as I have come to learn, all relationships are difficult but this is something we can work on…together.

So, what's it going to be Dr. Fowler? Can we add a 'Cooper' to the end of your last name?"

"Yes, Sheldon."

"Oh good. That's enough of that then.

* * *

 _ **A little bit more fun coming up…. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The 'Break' Up Ramification … Chapter 3

* * *

Sheldon opens his bag and takes out the new relationship agreement. However, it's not in the form of a document that needs to be notarized this time. It's a relationship agreement that can be worn.

A little black, velvet box is all that is needed to seal this deal.

Amy looks at the box in his hands. It looks so alluring as it lays there in his open palm.

"Sheldon, you bought a ring?"

"I'm always prepared Amy. Actually, I bought it a while ago," he replied.

"Whe… When did you buy the ring?" she managed to stammer.

"After applying for Mars together."

"Oh," again, she was left dumbfounded by his actions. "And what if I had said 'no'?" she asked.

"Why would you do that? You're crazy about me and I'm crazy about you. Letting this relationship die would be the worst thing either of us could ever do to us and humanity itself. You were made for me and I for you…even a computer got this part correct. Not to mention that our little Martian off-spring is destined to rule these puny humans," he stated as he flashed her a giant smile.

"Sheldon, you realize that it's a really off-shot chance we'll ever be picked to go to Mars, right?" she confirmed.

"I know, either way…our progeny will be good-looking and benign overlords."

Amy chuckled at this thought. They had had the same conversation a little after they met. Now, that conversation is a real possibility… _and not of the Petri dish type_!

Sheldon took the ring out of the box. It was a gold band, not too thin but not too thick…something just right for Amy's delicate finger. It had five diamonds that sparkled bright against the light. It was absolutely beautiful. It was truly classic but exquisite at the same time.

Amy took a moment to admire the ring he had kept hidden away for so many months now.

"Sheldon, most engagement rings have one solitaire diamond…why does this one have five?" _Not that she was complaining_ but if she had to guess the number of stones, three would have been that number.

"Each diamond represents a year we have been together. You would have no way of knowing this but I was planning to propose that night…on our anniver…"

Sheldon didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Amy placed her lips on his.

It started as an ordinary kiss, like the one on their anniversary. Her hands on his shoulders, his left hand on her thigh… _just a tad higher this time_ and his right hand was on her lower back. Their lips moved together till Amy got bolder and started nibbling on his bottom lip.

Sheldon pulled away.

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

"I was playing with your lip… _why_?" she asked with a little hesitation.

"It sent shivers throughout my body, like electricity passing through," he described.

" _And_ …?" worried he would think it was disgusting.

"Nothing, it was interesting. Can I try?" he requested politely.

"You don't have to ask Sheldon. I'm yours. I always have been and I always will be. You are free to do as you please with me, _except hurt me again_ ," she stated stressing the last part.

He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I promise."

He places his lips on hers and gently nips at her lower lip, this time sending a wave of pleasure through Amy.

"That is interesting…exhilarating in fact!" she said as she pulled away slowly. "I suppose that's how my starfish felt as I was stimulating its pleasure center."

"Oh! I know! What if we regard all these new stimulants as research into the pleasure centers of _our_ brains? That might actually help me overcome some of my issues faster," Sheldon suggested.

"Okay! She said excitedly. "Then we can record our findings and make charts and diagrams to analyze the data."

"I _love_ running experiments with you and _analyzing_ data. Can we use a whiteboard too?" he said in a low sexy voice.

"Really? She said surprised. "That did it for you?"

"That is the sexiest proposition I've ever heard. I love it when you speak science to me. It's a language I understand better than anything in the world. And don't forget little lady, I fell in love with your mind first," he declared.

"Wow. If I had known that, I would have spoken science to you a long time ago," she said as she winked at him.

" _You did_ …with that experiment to increase my feelings for you. It actually worked. I couldn't think about anything else but you. I didn't admit it then," he confessed.

"Denial?" she asked.

"Yes. You truly are a vixen Amy Farrah Fowler." he said playfully.

"So I've been told Dr. Cooper."

They lean into each other to continue kissing but Sheldon did something completely unexpected…he pulled her to him so that their bodies came flush against each other. Amy put her arms around his neck and started running her hand through his short hair. He mimicked her action with his left hand as his right one started caressing her thigh with slow movements… up and down.

With every touch and every caress, new sensations built up inside them. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she did the same. In no time at all, they were learning the ways of the _French_ …tongues dancing slowly, teasing each other.

It came naturally…like breathing fresh air…no fears, no inhibitions.

Slowly, their touch became more controlled and less awkward. Her hands slipped under his shirts to feel his smooth skin and slight muscle definition.

His hand moved slowly up her side, the other slightly pulling Amy's head to him to deepen the kiss until both were breathless.

Sheldon spoke first after a few seconds.

"That was absolutely fascinating."

"It was," she replied softly. "Would you like to catalogue all the sensations you felt?"

"I felt …happy. Your hands are warm, your mouth is scorching…I'm… very aroused," he said as he looked down to the bulge in his pants. Amy's eyes followed his downwards as well.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"See, this is the effect you have on me. One I've been trying to control but has become increasingly difficult to do so," he shamelessly admitted.

"You have a similar effect on me but it's just not… _visible,_ " she divulged.

"I know about the human anatomy Amy, but how do _you_ know when you are aroused?"

"Other than the regular symptoms we have talked about before, I also feel a 'wet' sensation there," she said as she looked downwards this time.

"Really? Do you feel that 'wet' sensation now?" he asked inquisitively.

"Yes."

"Just out of curiosity Amy, how would _I_ know if you are aroused...for future purposes of course… as a reference."

"I'm not sure you are ready for that yet Sheldon, but I promise you, you'll know when we get to that stage.

"Amy, since we are being honest with each other, there is more one thing I'm worried about."

"What is that Sheldon?" she mumbled as her lips were tenderly kissing his neck. _She had wanted to do that for years_!

"Should I start watching The Flash?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

Amy bolts up and looks him in the face to see if he's being serious but she sees his wide lop-sided grin and realizes he's just pulling her leg.

"The Flash? Hmm, I don't know Sheldon. He's a little fast for you, don't you think?" she said as she went back to planting long lingering kisses on his neck.

"Well, if you keep doing that, I'll be quick too," he answered.

"Oh no Dr. Cooper…this is one thing I want you to go slow with…excruciatingly slow," she said seductively.

"One more thing… if we continue to do this particular activity, will it result in that hickey thing you once told me about?"

"Mmmm…" she agrees while suckling on a spot near his collar bone.

"Interesting. Time to show everyone that I **do** have hormones."

Amy pulled back up again and stared at him in astonishment.

"I've created a monster," she giggled.

"Can I be the Hulk?"

"Sheldon! Shut up and mark me as yours already!"

"Oh, here we go! Not even engaged for an hour and you're already giving me orders. Is this how it's going to be from now on?" he asked.

" _Maybe_ …" she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. " _Maybe I like taking orders as well Dr. Cooper_ ," she whispered into his ear sensuously.

" _Oh dear lord_!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and if you have reviewed or are thinking of doing so… thank you.**_

 _ **These characters are not mine but I like playing around with them!**_


End file.
